


Fleeting

by Nanh_theAsian_Friend



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanh_theAsian_Friend/pseuds/Nanh_theAsian_Friend
Summary: Sakura has always thought she was meant for greatness. People around Sakura bathed her in words of praise and empty promises, especially her precious friends. In return for this certain greatness, she had trained rigorously to no end with intentions to protect her family and herself. Yet, Sakura is drowning in her own blood. She has so many unspoken words left to say before she leaves.





	1. WHAT HAPPENS? DEATH HAPPENS.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I can't believe I am actually writing a fanfic. Where did I go wrong? Well, I hope this turns out good. Plus, I am slowly adding tags on as I write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A total eclipse of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to say this once: I don't own the Naruto franchise, the characters, and images I put into the story.
> 
> Another thing, please do not write rude comments here in this story. Everyone is trying to have a good time here. Later on in the story, it is going to be the pairing of KakaSaku. If you have a problem with this ship, then I recommend you not to read this fanfic. Please do not bash, or rant, about this pairing. Thank you.
> 
> Anyway, my writing is not the best shit and this IS my first Naruto fanfiction. I am going to try to make this into an awesome Naruto fanfic and grow into a better writer (I hope). My updates are going to be really slow because I am a slow writer. Plus, I get writer's block really easily.

Sakura has always thought she was meant for greatness. People around Sakura bathed her in words of praise and empty promises, especially her precious friends. In return for this certain greatness, she had trained rigorously with no end with intentions to protect her family and herself. Yet, Sakura is drowning in her own blood for a selfish reason, but she knew she couldn't let them kill each other off. Sakura's only regrets are leaving them too quickly and has so many words left to say to her _family_.

Naruto's voice was slowly rising, but Sakura couldn't hear what he was saying. She opens her mouth to speak, but blood spurted out all over her chin. The air in her lungs was slowly running out as blood began to overflow into her lungs. She didn't want to look down to see how bad her condition is, but she accepted her fate. The blood was soaked through her clothes and etched on like a tattoo; there was too much blood loss. Sakura didn't have a reason to be scared; she was surrounded by her precious people. In a few minutes, Team Seven and Sakura knew she would breathe no longer.

"SAKURA!", Naruto cried, "I'm sorry...please, oh god, I'm so sorry! It's...it's going to be alright, okay? I-I need a medic!"

Death is creeping near as she can hear her heartbeat slows down and started to see black spots. Laying on her back, jade eyes fixated on the sky as the moon aligns with the sun. The shadow cast across the land, slowly swallowing everything up in its existence. Its silhouette reaches Team Seven and they don't realize the change behind them, but only Sakura does. She witnesses the scene before her eyes and she felt an overwhelming peacefulness settling in. This is meant only for her. The sun flares out trying to reach the skyline, almost bleeding out simply like her.  
  
"Beautiful."

The words fall short as Team Seven were too distracted by their own demons whispering in their head. As Sakura vision fades and her body went limp, Naruto is kneeling beside her screaming for help. In the end, Team Seven hoped the silence of her heart and the color etched onto her skin would just go away.  


No matter how strong Naruto became, his hand tries to wipe away red off her clothes, he couldn’t save everyone.

 _\\\\\You've killed your precious friend and sister. You promised to protect her, but you did the exact opposite.\\\\\_  
  
             

Sasuke is off to the side, standing stiffly, staring wide at the wound inflicted upon Sakura; fear is taking over his body, hesitant to move.  
  
_\\\\\First, you killed your own brother. Now, you've slaughtered another person who loves you.\\\\\_  
  
             

Kakashi is standing behind Naruto with his eyes staring at the clouds knowing he can't do anything to help Sakura; his tears rushing down and his fist clenching.   
  
_\\\\\You did it again, friend-killer. You let it happen again and it's all your fault.\\\\\_

 

 

 

 

"SAKURA!" And then, she woke up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your day!
> 
> I'm a sucker for comments.


	2. I AM WHERE I BELONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura ends up somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song, Takeda Lullaby -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otScR1A3Xek

The sun glares down onto a group of merchants as they walk along the beaten down path leading up to the Village of Konohagakure. The sweat was glistening off their forehead and the limbs slowly slumping over, feeling the tiredness coming over them. Some of the people protest for a short break but soon cut off by a cheery voice giving life to the merchants' weariness. The sound of nature went silent, eager to hear her voice filtering through the forest. The blossoms voice flowed with the wind as the tree swayed to her melody.

 

_**Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya** _

||| I don't like work such as babysitting. |||

 

_**Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi** _

||| The baby cries and it's snowing outside tonight. ||| _  
_

 

_**Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshi-karo** _

||| I'll go back to my native home, when I get days off. |||

 

**_Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi_  
**

||| But I don't have a nice dress or shoes to wear. |||

 

**_Kono ko you naku, Mori wo ba ijiru_  
**

 ||| This baby cries so often and I can't sleep too well tonight. |||

 

**_Mori mo ichi-nichi, Yaseru-yara_  
**

||| Sleep my baby and let me sleep till tomorrow morning. |||

 

**_Hayo-mo yuki-taya, Kono zaisho koete_  
**

||| Today, I'm going back to my humble home over the mountain. |||

 

**_Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi_  
**

||| I can see my parent's humble house over there. |||

 

**_Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi_ **

||| I can see my parent's humble house over there. |||

 

The merchant frowns steadily disappear as they reluctantly sang along. The smiles blooming across their faces as they travel along the road. The melody ends with laughter with one another as they tease each other how their tone was off.

In a few hours, they'd reach Konoha with relief in their eyes, their bodies aching for rest in this glaring heat. The merchants rushed towards the guards, checking their passports while a hooded figure standing off behind the merchants.

The hooded figure observed the sky touching the gates, reminiscing her faded memories of this place. The figure reached over their hood to reveal cherry kiss strands of hair sticking out in different directions.

A guard makes their way to her, requesting her name and passport with a clipboard in hand. She pulls out her passport, giving it to the guard to check.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura Hurako," she replies, her gaze watching the gates open. A puff of wind blows through the pathway, inviting everyone in with the scenery.

"Well, Sakura, welcome to Konoha." The guard gives back her passport, smiling with pride of his village as he goes back to his post.

"Yeah, it's good to be back," Sakura whisper, taking a step towards Konoha.

 

=

/// A year and a half ago \\\\\

 

Sakura jolts up from the sheets, her head swirling with dizziness as she presses her hand to relieve the pounding. Sakura's eyes glaze to the corner of the room to see a woman, an elderly woman, her eyes filled with concern as she grabs a cloth from a bowl on the table.

The woman makes her way, limping, as she slowly presses the cloth to Sakura's head. The woman's gray hair strands lay softly on her cheeks. Sakura flinches away from her touch, but the woman slowly caresses her hand through grimy pink hair. 

Jade meets hazel. Sakura couldn't look away.

The headache slowly goes away, but Sakura's hand stay put. In her chest, warmth fills her up, a new sensation in her eyes began to spill over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song, Takeda Lullaby -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otScR1A3Xek
> 
> Please leave a comment down below!
> 
> Enjoy your day!


	3. A YEAR AND A HALF AGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura doesn't remember.

All she remembers is her name is Sakura, but the name was foreign to her. She doesn't know who she is.

Sakura stares at her reflection nitpicking everything she sees; blush hair sticking out that she can’t control, almond-shaped eyes with jewels of jade, her mouth slanting downwards making her seem she’s pouting, and her physique with defined muscles hiding underneath her loose, plain clothing. A banging on the door stops Sakura's thoughts. “Can you please stop staring at yourself in the mirror! Other people in the house need to use the toilet!” Junji yell, annoyed.

Sakura rolls her eyes as she opens the door.

“It’s all yours now, Junji-kun.” Sakura smile, killing him with kindness. Junji crosses his arms, clearly disgruntled. He walks passed and holds the door, staring at Sakura.

“Flat-chest.” Junji smirk and quickly slam the door before Sakura could reach him.

“YOU DAMN BRAT! OPEN THIS DOOR! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU ARE DEAD!” Sakura scream, banging on the door and twisting the knob. She could hear his laughter behind the door, irritating Sakura even more. Before she could kick down the door, Hanae calls out to her, quickly easing the tension.

“Sakura, control your temper. Junji, control that tongue of yours!” Hanae scold, shaking her head. “Now, get over here and eat your breakfast.” Sakura sighs, giving up the intent to headlock Junji; she didn’t want to trouble Hanae with another broken door.

Six months ago, Makoto and Hanae Hurako found Sakura unconscious a few yards away from the farm. Sakura was covered in dirt with dried blood all over her torso; they both thought she was dead.

They quickly carried Sakura into their home to bandage the wound, but weirdly found none. Makoto was cautious, wondering whose blood was it; he hoped she wasn’t a shinobi. Hanae was concerned for her family, she didn’t want her family to be in more danger. Junji was scared, both of his parents burst through the front door while supporting a bloody corpse; the second time Junji saw death. He tried to help, but his body was frozen with fear.

The Hurako family wanted answers, but the next day they found none. The pink haired woman didn’t know what happened to her. In other words, she didn’t have a clue who she was.

Makoto and Hanae argued for hours; Makoto wanted to toss Sakura out while Hanae wanted to help her adapt to their surroundings. Junji locked himself in his room, he wanted to stop seeing blood. In the end, Makoto decided to let Sakura stay, if only she earned her place by working on the farm. Well, she didn’t want to be tossed out, so she went with the other option.

\---

              After a long day working in the field, Hanae was preparing for dinner and it was Junji’s turn to help. Sakura was out on the porch, looking over the golden wheats swaying in the breeze. She can smell the mucky soil digging in her nails, giving an earthy aroma. She can softly hear the crickets as the sun set exploding in variations of orange. It was a flower blooming until it dies for another day. Sakura didn’t hear the wood creak until Makoto was sitting next to her.

“Beautiful, ain’t it?” Makoto comments, enjoying the scenery. Sakura nods her head, she didn’t know what to say to Makoto. There was silence, the sound of nature fills the background. It was awkward.

Sakura knew what Makoto thought of her, a person who could be dangerous. Makoto avoided her and didn’t speak with her unless necessarily needed to. Sakura didn’t blame him for his reaction, a person covered in blood is a big warning sign. So, Sakura did stay out of his way and tried not to cause too much trouble for this family. She already felt like a burden the longer she stayed, but she didn’t want to leave this safe haven. She fears what could be out there, she wasn’t ready to face reality.

Makoto sighs, “Look, I know I’m not a cherry old man and I admit that I was harsh on you.” Sakura looked at him, surprise. She couldn’t believe this old, salt and pepper haired man was acknowledging his negative actions. He kept pushing her with a ton of workload to do which left her sore at the end of the day, and not once did she complain.

Makoto stares at the ground, his hands interlace as he processes his words. “Look, Sakura, you are a good person,” Makoto breathe, “and it’s okay for you to stay here.”

              Sakura’s jaw drops, and her eyes blown wide. She had worked her ass off until she was drenched in dirt and her body filled with discolored bruises all over her shoulders and legs. Sakura had finally earned her place to stay. Her hands clench on her lap as she tries to reign in her emotions. The tickling of the back of her throat start to itch and her eyes start to get wet. Makoto gently pats her head as if he was saying it’s okay to show your tears. Sakura let out a sob she was trying to hold back. Sakura shows Makoto her worries as she cries.

“Thank you, Makoto-san.” Sakura croak. The first time, in these past six months, Sakura felt she was part of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, I'm a sucker for them!
> 
> Enjoy your day!


	4. A NIGHTMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wakes up from her nightmare.

Dinner wasn’t as fulfilling as Sakura wish. The Hurako family didn’t have enough food supply to feed everyone. The necessary ingredients they only had were a small batch of miso soup and rice. Sometimes, they would get lucky to make yakitori with leftover chicken they were given by their kind neighbors down the road. This month of the harvest was deficient, and it was hitting them hard. Yet, at the dinner table, nobody voices the bland food and tried to make the best of it.

              After dinner, they made their sperate ways to their bedrooms to be ready early in the morning. “Nighty-night, flat-chest,” Junji said in an enthusiastic tone, as he walks past.

Sakura hand naturally slaps the back of his head before he could run away. She unintentionally put in too much force, consequently pushing Junji’s head into the door. He covered his forehead and whine her name. Junji’s lanky body was against his bedroom door as he looks up, pouting. Sakura felt amused even if it was a small win. Finally, she had her little sweet revenge as the corner of her lips twitch up.

              “Karma.” Sakura sighs happily at his pain. After all his name calling and pranks, she was happy with giving him a little pain in return. The blossom went into her room before Junji would complain to Hanae. Sakura changes into her sleeping wear and lifts the blankets that welcome her body.

Then, she began to think.

When she first came here, the only person who was willing to talk to her was Hanae. Junji was shy and didn’t how to talk to her. Every time he would attempt to talk, he would open his mouth and then closed it as he awkwardly stepped away after his numerous attempts. Junji had always been a small boy and didn’t get the chance to interact with people of his age. Makoto and Hanae didn’t want him to get roughed up, so Junji spent most of his time on the farm to calm their worries.

Then, there was Makoto where it was talking to a wall most of the time. He was cold towards Sakura and mostly turned his head away whenever she sprained herself from heavy tasks. Not to mention, Makoto’s famous stink eye he had for Sakura when she wasn’t looking in his direction, but either way Sakura felt that stare.

Above all else, there was Hanae who would scold her every day, but it truly showed Hanae cared for Sakura. Sometimes, Sakura would catch melancholy expression whenever Hanae doesn’t think Sakura isn’t watching. The blossom woman couldn’t understand why the elderly, gray woman would send her those crestfallen faces.

Slowly, as time pass by, she starts to feel accepted, an equal.

A throbbing headache started to come through as Sakura remembers her time here on this farm. Sakura softly sighs against her pillow. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to come so she can stop her thoughts. The headache came and went but she still couldn’t sleep; her intrusive thoughts were more active tonight than usual.

For some reason, Sakura stomach clenches, feeling something was going to happen tonight.

A mumbled whisper reaches her ear in a dead of the night and Sakura opens her eyes in a rush of panic.

A cold sweat rush through her body as Sakura is suddenly standing on a body mass of water in a black abyss. She stares at the water as she hesitantly takes a step forward. She’s glad she can’t see what’s underneath the water surface.

Sakura body prickles of goosebumps as she slowly looks around, fearing what she will see in the dark abyss that’s out to come and get her. Then, something catches her eye as a face appears out the dark.

Sakura takes a sharp intake of breath as she bites her lip, willing herself not to scream.

The face stepped out of its own dark cloud surrounding its body as it approaches her. The entire body mass was dripping in blood, but it scared Sakura to look down below their chin. The chest was torn apart to bits as a disfigured hole sat in the middle of their torso, but it was moving like it was still breathing air into its lungs. Blood was gushing out of the disfigured hole like a waterfall as it mixes with the water below their feet. One of their long sleeves was torn from their shirt, showcasing some nasty bruises with mixes of yellow and purple across their pale complexion and cuts along the skin as yellow substances were sprouting beneath its open skin. The hands were covered in thick and sticky, bloody gunk tangled between the fingers. And one of their ankles was slightly tilted in a way that wasn’t natural to the human eye.

Everything in Sakura’s body was telling her to stay away.

Sakura takes a step backward as it slowly limps its way towards her. In the blink of an eye, it is standing right in front of her. Sakura stood still in fear and her breath taken away. She can see its faded eye color as it bore into hers.

Viridian green.

Sakura gasps in horror as she realizes who this is. ‘Oh my god. It’s me,’ Sakura shudders with this conclusion in her head, ‘No, this can’t—cannot be me.’

_“Wake up.”_

Sakura stared, eyes wide, confused and scared on what to say to herself. “What do you m-mean?” Sakura falter. Unexpectedly, the other Sakura bloody hands grip her shoulders in urgency.

_“You have to wake up!”_

Sakura flinch and yell in fear, “I don’t understand! I don’t know what you mean! I’m sorry! I don’t remember anything!” Sakura eyes start to water as the other Sakura grips her shoulders harder, not caring if she’s hurting her.

 _“Wake up! You need to wake up…before something bad happens.”_ The other Sakura utter sadly. Viridian eye flicker with guilt swimming in between _. “Wake up…before someone dies on your hands again.”_

‘What did I do wrong before I forgot everything?’ Sakura question as the fear in her body calms down.

A striking pain flew down her arm, pulling her away from the dark abyss.

 

=

 

Someone pulled Sakura out of her bed, roughly.

“GET UP!” A man with tattoos on his face yelled, pulling Sakura along the floor. Her skin scraped on one of the corners of the wall as he tugged her harder outside past the porch. Sakura screams in agony as her skin becomes inflamed with red and her arm twists. The tattooed man threw her against the dirt and walked towards five other men. Sakura eyes adjust to the dark as air catches in her breath. Makoto-san, Hanae-san, and Junji were kneeling onto the ground with their arms tied back as they watch the scene unravels with dread in their eyes.

“Hello, you must be new here,” one of the men, a towering physique, stepped towards Sakura grabbing her hair and lifting her head up, “What’s your name beautiful?” he grins cruelly. Sakura groans as she felt her head was on fire. He tugs harder when the lofty man didn’t get his answer.

“Sakura! It’s Sakura!” she cried in pain and claw his hand. The Hurako family was in distressed as they regret bringing Sakura into their home and to suffer along with their…troubles.

The lofty man drops her head and strolls towards the family. “I didn’t know you have another daughter. This one is more exotic,” he laughs, “Did you guys just missed Yuki that much?”

Makoto held his eyes and glares. “Don’t talk about her that way.”

Sakura eyebrows furrow, she didn’t know there was another family member.

The lofty man grins, “So, where’s Yuki? Oh wait, is she in the ground now? Yeah, sorry about that. A job is a job, you know.” Makoto eyes turn red and immediately got up, but then push to the ground. “Don’t even think about it, old man,” he grounds his teeth, “Now, back to the question. Do you have the money?”

Makoto didn’t say anything.

The lofty man waited and soon his expression turns dark, he was getting irritated. “If you’re going to be like that, you’re going to get your punishment.”

More silence.

The big-headed man scoffs and spits in Makoto’s face, “Alright guys. Rough him up a bit.”

The four other built guys saunter towards Makoto. Sakura quickly got onto her feet and rush in front of Makoto, her arms wide out. The four guys narrow their eye, sizing her up and down; weak. 

Sakura body quiver in fear, knowing she did the wrong thing.

The tattooed man picked her up and threw her against the ground crudely. Sakura lands head first into the ground: it bleeds red, scalding the side her forehead and her arms twisted unevenly. The blood was thumping against her skin as her vision fades in and out from the pain overcoming in waves. Sakura resisted the sensation to close her eyes, as she watches the scene unfolds.

Hanae starts to cry for them, begging to stop. Junji was frozen stiff and his eyes glazed, he didn’t want this to happen again.

The arrogant man crouch down eye level and demanded, “Hanae, do you guys have the money?”

Hanae couldn’t respond, her body filled with grief seeing Makoto laying on the ground, still. The man slaps her cheek with force, Hanae lay on the ground sobbing.

Hanae whimpers, “Please, we don’t have enough money. Just leave us alone.”

“You see, that is where we have a problem. No money, the boss will have my head,” he growls, frustrated, “There’s a reason for a deadline.”

The man grabs Junji’s head from behind and carried him to his feet. The man had his arm around Junji's neck, so he couldn’t escape his hold.

Junji would have never thought this would be his end.

His arm tightens as Junji struggle to breathe, he claws his arms trying to break away. The man's other arm grab ahold of his cheek and directly look into Hanae's eyes, “Break the deadline, you will have consequences.”

The man twists Junji's head and a loud crack echo through the night.

Sakura blew wide and she couldn’t hear anything but a deafening ringing in her ears. Hanae's heart dropped to her stomach and she screeched.

“JUNJI!”

 

 

 

 

 

Sakura woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment down below, I'm a sucker for them!
> 
> Enjoy your day!


End file.
